Sensations
by theBrutalityofReality
Summary: New sensations, feelings, passions! They were taking over her, and she had no idea how to respond to it. Natalia could not grasp this concept. Why was Elizaveta causing all of these new sensations?  BelarusxHungary, NataliaxElizaveta, yuri, femslash


**Author's Note:** Nope, I'm not obsessed with this pairing or anything, don't be silly xD!  
>After getting a bunch of positive reception of my first BelarusHungary fanfiction, I wanted to try writing another one, but this time in a canon setting. This one is fairing similiar to my first one (sorry about that), but I think this one is written a bit better.  
>I plan to write more for this pairing, and I have a few ideas floating around in my head!<br>But for now, please enjoy this ^^

Natalia was not entirely sure how it had happened. It was like she became a wild animal, pouncing her prey and devouring it in its entirety. This unknown lust and passion overtook her. And these feelings were being addressed toward one fellow nation. Most people would assume this was her elder brother, Ivan, but for whatever reason it was not. It was probably one of the last people the world (literally) would expect Natalia to fall for.

And Natalia wasn't entirely sure whether or not what she had done was good or bad. She caught this nation during the intermission of the meeting, and pinned the other to the wall where she began to kiss the other deeply. Her fellow nation was at first surprised by this, but then said nation actually began to kiss her back. While Natalia took the moment to indulge in this pleasure, she snapped out of it very quickly, and then she just left the other. Natalia did not want to admit what she had just done. She had defiled everything that she stood for, and soiled the reputation that the world had started to know her as. She had betrayed her love and passion for her brother, all because one nation started to get her heart beating pretty fast. All of this happened because Natalia, also known as Belarus, had caught sight of one of her few fellow female nations - Hungary.

It was an odd sensation she got from looking at Hungary. Something about her was just absolutely enchanting. Her personality and physical strength were immensely strong, yet she still retained such a pretty and delicate femininity about her. She was absolutely beautiful, but that did not exclude her from being just as strong as the male nations. Hungary was quite the nation, and Elizaveta was a remarkable woman. Natalia recently started to keep a close eye on the brunette at very frequent intervals. She would constantly look over and just stare at Elizaveta, studying each and every one of her movements. The way she would play with a piece of her light brown hair between her fingers, the way she would roll her eyes at a stupid comment made by a nation (And then again at the bickering that other nations would start because of said comment), the way that she just appeared so bewitching. Everything about Elizaveta attracted Natalia, and she was no longer able to deny these feelings.

Prior to this, Natalia simply told herself that this attraction was merely on a physical level, and she was not gay. She was heterosexual. Incestuous, but still heterosexual. Her eyes only existed for her brother. Even though the Soviet Union had fallen many year ago, Natalia constantly told herself that her and her brother were going to get together and become the world's superpower together. The thought was so comforting, so attractive, and so desirable. But whenever Natalia looked to Elizaveta, that thought to a back seat to Natalia's wish to kiss and touch Elizaveta. It was beyond aggravating, and it just made Natalia want to scream out loud and punish Elizaveta for being so beautiful. She contemplated the idea of cutting Elizaveta with her knife, as a way to make the other appear less attractive to her, but she could not deface such beauty and perfection. She came close once or twice, when her lust started to get the better of her. But in the end...she couldn't harm Elizaveta. She was too beautiful, too perfect. Natalia did not want to be the reason to ruin this.

But there was one person that Natalia was starting to develop odd rage and anger toward - Roderich Edelstein. Nearly a hundred years ago, Roderich and Elizaveta had been married as their two countries were unified. Meaning, for a moment in time, Roderich was able to call Elizaveta his. And that thought just made Natalia absolutely green with envy. It also didn't help that the two nations still had a strong relationship with one and other still, so they would often sit together during meetings and chat. She wanted to tear Roderich apart, order him not to even talk to her beautiful Hungarian. Whenever the two of them talked, Natalia would suddenly become very angry, and often grab her knife and start to carve into the large round table with it. Many nations would get scared by this, and usually that stupid American would be the one to tell Natalia to stop. She would eventually give in, only when Elizaveta stopped talking to her former husband and shifted her gaze onto the blonde woman across the room. Natalia loved when Elizaveta's green eyes looked at her. They were gentle like a mother's, but also full of bravery and pride like a strong soldier. Natalia loved this gaze so much, that she started to act out on meetings. She did things like bully other nations, take out her knife on purpose, yell at her fellow nations for ideas that she deemed as stupid, and various other ways to steal the spotlight. But once she obtained the center of attention, she won the gaze of her beloved, without fail. She would indulge in the pleasure she got from the other's gaze, before she would abruptly stop this acting out and fall silent.

Natalia wondered if her brother noticed her changing behavior. She seemed less obsessive toward him, often not talking to him and just forgetting about him. She still sat beside him (or if she could not, close to him). Prior to these newfound feelings, if Natalia was not able to sit beside her brother, she would shove whoever WAS sitting next to him out of her way and proudly sit herself next to him. But now...it was almost as if she was disregarding all of what she used to work so hard for...all because of this bit of lust and desire that was forming for some tough Hungarian chick. Stupid Elizaveta...

Natalia currently stood in the ladies' room of the building where the meeting was being held, trying to calm down all the excitement that was starting to overwhelm her. She felt her heat beat accelerating at rates beyond imaginable, her face felt as warm as a summer day, her cheeks were flushed and pink, and she felt absolutely disgusting. Not because of the feelings for Elizaveta as much, no, but because she felt so weak. Never...never had she felt this way before. So love-struck, so mad about another person, so absolutely infatuated. Even though she claimed to feel this way about her brother, Ivan never got her this hot. Her breathing got a bit rougher as well, and she had to take a few deep breaths to try and calm herself down. Dammit! She could not be this weak...she had to control her emotions and feelings better...vulnerability was something that she was not willing to permit. She had to be strong, she had persist! She was not going to let her feelings overtake her...she refused to be submissive to anyone.

Natalia looked in the mirror, suddenly feeling more defiant and confident. She adjusted the skirt of her dress, moved some blonde locks from those cold eyes, and just hardened her facial expression, looking as tough as ever. She was ready to return to the meeting now...intermission was probably going to be over in a moment anyway. She walked out of the restroom, walking back to her seat appearing, well, appearing as she normally would to the rest of the world. She took her seat beside her elder sister, staring down at her fingers. She hoped that Katyusha was not going to be perceptive today of all days, and noticed her rather quiet behavior. She felt confident that this was not going to happen, it's not like Katyusha was the sharpest knife in the drawer.

"Natalia, are you alright?" Dammit, Katyusha! Of course she was not alright, but Natalia refused to tell her sister these feelings. No one was going to know what happened in the hallway prior to this other than her and Elizaveta. She glanced over at her sister.

"Don't be stupid, Katyusha, I am fine." She replied coldly, trying to play off her usual self. But Katyusha somehow saw through this...she just seemed so interested in pestering.

"Are you sure? Oh, you seem rather quiet today, Natalia! Usually you are so much more lively..." Her sister mumbled. Natalia watched her sister for a long moment...it was odd, but it felt like her sister was actually showing care for her. The sisters were never known for being too close to one and other. Natalia would never show her love for her sister, or anyone other than Ivan for that matter. But then there was Elizaveta...she broke the system, and Natalia felt all structure in her life was failing, and it was all because of Elizaveta. Whether this be good or bad, Natalia didn't know, but she felt fear for this change...so he had to try and push her feelings for the Hungarian woman aside...the kiss was going to satisfy her for eternity. She was to focus on Ivan. Once she came to this decision, she snapped out of her thoughts and returned her gaze back to her sister.

"Katyusha, do not worry over me, I am fine. Do not ask me again..." Natalia mumbled. She saw her sister frown at this, mumbling something in her native tongue. Natalia didn't bother fretting over this. She had too much on her mind already to worry about her sister...

Thnakfully, the meeting picked up immediately after this. Many nations spoke, Natalia disagreed with pretty much all of them, and she hardly paid attention. But then...the worst possible thing happened for Natalia. She heard the voice of her Hungarian beauty, requesting a turn to speak. At this moment, Natalia felt her heart skip a beat. Why was Elizaveta speaking today? Today of all days! Elizaveta NEVER spoke at meetings. Natalia's facial expression suddenly changed to one of fear and anxiousness...all of the sensations that had overtaken her in the bathroom were coming back to her...only now she was around other people. She didn't know if she would be able to control herself...

As Elizaveta began to speak, it was obvious that she was directing a special amount of eye contact to Natalia. Natalia did not be make the eye contact back, but she could feel the gorgeous emeralds on her. And then something came to the blonde woman. Elizaveta had done this on purpose. Elizaveta WANTED to make her focus her attention on her. She WANTED Natalia to feel this way. She was trying to send these discrete signals to the other woman, and Natalia caught onto this. The move was both clever and bitchy at the same time, and Natalia absolutely loved the other for it. She was very deceitful, Natalia did not think that the other had this much wit and deceit in her. All of these new things just kept proving to Natalia what a woman Elizaveta was...and it made her want the other even more. So much that...that.

Natalia rose to her feet, eyes shifting to her for the moment. Normally, this would not affect Natalia much, but given her current circumstance, she got a bit flustered. But she focused on Elizaveta, giving the other a cool look. "I require a word with the nation of Hungary outside in private regarding this issue...it can't wait, it must be done immediately."

Elizaveta nodded at this. Natalia was certain that the other woman caught her angle. A few other nations excused the ladies, deciding to shift to another issue. Natalia let Elizaveta walk outside first. She waited a moment before she went out as well. And once she did, she pinned the other to the wall as well.

"You...you clever little bitch. You did that on purpose. You wanted me to feel those feelings for you. You...you!" Natalia was at a loss of words. Touching the other, their lips only being inches apart and those eyes...oh, she could just melt in those eyes.

"I don't believe I know what you are speaking of, Natalia." Elizaveta was obviously lying, and this just aggravated Natalia more.

"Don't lie to me!" She hissed. "I...you don't get it! I feel things for you, things I shouldn't. I can't love you! I can't love a woman! I love my brother, not you! You...stop tempting me!"

Elizaveta pressed her hand up to the other's breast, causing Natalia to blush...the touch. She loved the feeling that she got from it. Elizaveta was a very smart woman...she knew just what buttons to push to make her weak. Perhaps that came from the fact that they were both women...they knew the pleasure spots better.

"Natalia, you and I are more similiar than you probably think." Elizaveta said. Natalia could see this, as her and Elizaveta were both strong and independent women, often intimidating as well. "We're too tough for all of those boys in there...but you know, I think we're just tough enough for eachother." Elizaveta smiled at the other. Natalia was shocked...was Elizaveta accepting her? Was she actually interested? Was this a dream? Natalia thought of her reputation, upholding it, and the changes that the others would think of her. But then she looked into Elizaveta's eyes. She was just so welcoming, so inviting, so tempting. And those feelings Elizaveta made her feel completely outweighed the other ones. It wasn't a contest at all. She removed her hands from the other's shoulders, slipping them down on her waist. Elizaveta did the same.

"Girls gotta stick together, right?" Elizaveta told the other, stroking those blonde locks of hers.

"I don't know about that." Natalia began. "...but I know I have to stick with you, Elizaveta. I...these sensations. Only you've made me feel them. I usually do not like ones like this, as they are weaker...but they feel sort of nice. Make them stay..."

Elizaveta smiled at this. She kissed Natalia's forehead, her motherly side shining as she did this. "Of course, Natalia...as long as you stay with me as well." Elizaveta paused, a thought coming to her mind. "You know, I think I am feeling those same sensations as well. Even though I was married for years...Roderich never made me feel them. But now it all makes sense." Elizaveta seemed satisfied, which made Natalia happy...happiness was not something that came to her much prior to this. But like those sensations, she wanted to keep it around and explore it more. And the thing that made her beyond happy...well, she needed to do it more...

Without a moment of hesitation, she moved in and gave Elizaveta another deep and passionate kiss.


End file.
